Albus Potter e a Névoa do Calabouço de Merlim
by BrunaRCWriter
Summary: Tradução da fanfic de Vekin87, Albus Potter and the Dungeon of Merlin Mist. Nomes atualizados de acordo com o original e também correspondente aos de Portugal. Essa é a história de Albus Poter, filho de Harry Potter e de suas aventuras em Hogwarts. Primeiro ano.


Ps: O computador ajudou.

Capítulo 1 - A Seleção

Alvo pisou no trem com emoção inundando através dele. Ele estava indo para Hogwarts. Esse tinha sido o seu sonho desde que seu pai pela primeira vez disse a ele sobre isso, a sua paixão, cada ano até o seu décimo primeiro tinha sido apenas mais um ano que ele não podia ir à escola e aprender magia. Aqui, ele iria fazer um nome para si mesmo. Aqui, ele não seria apenas o filho de Harry Potter. Aqui, ele seria...

"Alvo, vai se apressar e ir!" veio uma voz atrás dele.

Alvo se virou e viu sua prima, Rose Weasley, que também estaria indo para Hogwarts pela primeira vez aquele ano.

"Você está segurando a fila!" repetiu a voz mandona.

"Ok, ok ... eu vou" Alvo disse, derrotado, enquanto trilhava seu caminho no trem escarlate procurando um compartimento vazio.

Seu irmão tinha entrado primeiro no trem, o resultado de Alvo ter sido puxado de lado por seu pai. James tinha estabelecido que, embora ele amasse Albus, ele não ia sentar com ele e seus amigos no trem e que ele devia imediatamente começar a "encontrar alguns parceiros por si só".

Alvo não tinha sequer se preocupado em discutir o assunto. Ele ainda estava furioso com seu irmão por provocá-lo sobre ser colocado na casa Slytherin e não estava com uma vontade muito grande de passar a viagem de trem inteira com ele de qualquer maneira. Em vez disso, ele fez o seu caminho para o final do trem, então deslizou-se em um compartimento vazio, esperançoso que companhia se juntasse a ele logo.

Ele não teve que esperar muito tempo. Cinco minutos depois de ele se sentar, sua prima entrou parecendo um pouco confusa.

"Eu acho que este é o único compartimento disponível", ela disse.

"Eu acho que sim" Alvo respondeu suavemente.

"O que há de errado?" Rose disse, pegando a sua melancolia.

Alvo encolheu irritado e murmurou: "James".

Rose revirou os olhos. "Não deixe ele te atingir! Ele ainda está falando sobre essa coisa de Slytherin? Al, toda a sua família esteve em Gryffindor, é extremamente improvável que você seja classificado em qualquer outro lugar, ainda mais Slytherin .".

Aparentemente, Rose percebeu que ela tinha o animado o suficiente para que ela pudesse agora ignorá-lo e imediatamente mergulhou em seu malão para retirar um de seus muitos livros de feitiços. Antes que ela pudesse ler muito, no entanto, a porta do compartimento havia se aberto novamente. Um menino com um rosto bastante pálido e cabelo castanho desgrenhado na altura dos ombros estava lá com seu malão. Ele parecia estar muito nervoso, bem, tanto a ponto de que ele não poderia trabalhar a coragem de dizer nada por uns segundos.

"Todo-Em qualquer outro lugar está cheio", disse ele finalmente. "Vocês se importam se eu me sentar aqui?

"Nada", respondeu Albus. Ele empurrou o malão para fora do assento ao lado dele e deslizou para dar ao menino um assento. "Qual é o seu nome?" ele perguntou educadamente.

"Morrison", disse o menino, oferecendo sua mão. "Morrison Vincent. Seu?" ele perguntou gentilmente.

"Ermm ..." Albus ainda estava tentando descobrir se o primeiro nome do menino era Morrison ou se ele simplesmente se apresentou pelo sobrenome primeiro. "Albus", respondeu ele após uma longa pausa. "Albus Potter. E esta é a minha prima, Rose Weasley".

"Prazer em conhecê-la Rose", ele disse.

Rose levantou os olhos de seu livro por uma fração de segundo, dando-lhe um olhar indiferente antes de responder "legal".

"Ermm... ela não gosta de ser interrompida enquanto está lendo" Albus disse a ele.

Albus mesmo havia aprendido essa lição da maneira mais difícil quando eram mais jovens. Rose se tornava tão imersa em um livro que ela iria chutá-lo em toda a volta da cabeça de alguém se interferisse em sua leitura, ou mesmo tanto como quebrasse sua concentração.

"Então, vocês sabem que casa vocês vão estar?" Morrison (ou era Vincent?) perguntou quando o trem começou a pegar velocidade.

"Sem pistas" Albus disse a verdade. Rose não respondeu.

A conversa girou rapidamente para Quaddich, onde permaneceu por mais de uma hora.

O novo amigo de Albus era um forte defensor dos Chudley Cannons, apesar de ter tido não ideia de sua existência até meses atrás.

Resultou que, Albus soube, Morrison era um bruxo puro-sangue e nem tinha sabido durante os primeiros anos de sua vida. Ele cresceu na América com seu pai, que estava sempre hesitante em dizer-lhe sobre o mundo bruxo. Depois que ele fez 11 anos, no entanto, e descobriu a verdade, ele se mudou para a Inglaterra com sua mãe, que estava mais do que feliz em explicar tudo para ele.

"Meu pai decidiu que ser um mago era muito perigoso quando ele estava crescendo e se mudou para a América. Eu cresci em Nova York", o menino disse para ambos, apesar do fato que Rose claramente não estava escutando.

"Quando eu descobri a verdade, eu mudei para cá com a minha mãe e a primeira coisa que ela me ensinou foi sobre Quaddich. Me levou para ver um jogo de Holyhead Harpies. Eu ainda vi Ginny Pott-espere um segundo", ele olhou para Albus inexpressivamente.

Albus simplesmente sorriu para ele. Pareceu-lhe estranho que esse menino sabia de sua mãe, mas nada de seu pai. De certa forma, isso o confortava.

"Você é parente dela?", perguntou ele.

Albus assentiu. "Ela é minha mãe", disse.

O menino, parecia que sua cabeça ia explodir.

O restante da viagem foi gasto com Albus sendo perguntado o que parecia um milhão de perguntas sobre sua mãe;

O que ela havia lhe ensinado, se ele já tinha chegado a pegar qualquer um de seus troféus. Alvo estava com vergonha de dizer que ele era muito atroz no Quaddich, com medo desse fato. E que ele só tinha visto sua mãe jogar um jogo.

"Meu irmão James, porém," ele começou, enquanto seu companheiro de viagem ficou olhando para ele com a boca aberta, "É muito bom. Ele é um terceiranista de Gryffindor. Ele vai tentar passar nos testes para Chaser este ano. No ano passado, ele perdeu as eliminatórias porque ele estava em problemas. "

Rose bufou ao lado dele, o que implicava que ela estava prestando atenção pela primeira vez. Albus sabia o porquê. "Problemas" foi bastante eufemismo, seu irmão estava servindo a sua quinta de sete detenções. James era bastante travesso, algo que Albus tinha ouvido falar que ele dividia com seu avô. Nesta ocasião, ele havia tentado derreter as maçanetas das portas da sala de aula e tinha acidentalmente ateado fogo em um corredor inteiro, ligeiramente queimando vários alunos e causando grandes quantidades de dano para o corredor em si.

Eles chegaram em Hogwarts na escuridão de breu. Foi cerca de um quarto passado 10 pelo tempo todos saíram do trem. Alvo puxou seu malão ao mesmo tempo que conversava levemente com Morrison, ele finalmente teve coragem de perguntar a ele qual era seu primeiro nome durante a última hora do passeio.

Morrison rapidamente fez o seu caminho em direção às carruagens, parecendo como se ele estivesse pronto para o passeio, até que Rose puxou-o de lado e sussurrou asperamente "Não, não lá. Nós vamos de barco."

Segundos depois dela ter dito isso, Albus ouviu "Alunos do primeiro ano, venham por aqui", uma rude voz de fole.

Alvo olhou para longe e viu um homem cerca de três vezes o seu tamanho acenando para o grupo de chocados primeiranistas.

"Olá Hagrid" Albus disse enquanto fez o seu caminho até ele.

"'Oi, Albus", ele respondeu com um sorriso largo.

Albus conhecia Hagrid desde que era um bebê. Na verdade, Albus havia descoberto por sua mãe que, imediatamente depois que ele e seus outros irmãos nasceram, seu pai tinha deixado Hagrid ser a primeira pessoa a segurá-los (além de seus pais, é claro). Albus sabia muito sobre Hagrid. Por exemplo, Hagrid era só meio gigante, e não tão feroz quanto parecia. Ele era professor e guarda-caças de Hogwarts, bem como também foi um dos amigos mais confiáveis e melhores de seu pai. As outras crianças, no entanto, não pareciam estar tão confortáveis com ele. Na verdade, várias delas pareciam estar bastante apavoradas com a perspectiva de conhecê-lo.

"Nós vamos ir nesses barcos aqui", disse ele ao Alvo, apontando para cerca de 20 barcos estacionados no lago.

Os alunos do primeiro ano entraram timidamente nos barcos, quatro em cada um. Alvo sentou-se com Rose, Morrison, e uma menina parecendo assustada com cabelo louro curto. Os barcos magicamente remaram por si mesmos enquanto Hagrid, que ocupou um barco inteiro para si, gritava para os alunos ficarem parados enquanto os barcos faziam todo o trabalho, aparentemente não percebendo que a gritaria era muito provavelmente propensa a assustá-los e leva-los para fora dos barcos e para a água.

Depois de uma viagem mais curta, Albus saiu de seu barco na outra extremidade do lago e tomou Hogwarts com toda a sua glória. Era um enorme castelo, bonito e resistente. Parecia que as paredes podiam parar qualquer coisa e as suas portas dianteiras grandes pareciam irradiar poder absoluto. Ele e os outros alunos, alguns parecendo tão surpresos quanto ele, fizeram o seu caminho em direção ao castelo, Hagrid caminhando ao lado deles. Chegaram nas portas e esperaram por Hagrid para ele alcançá-los. Hagrid chegou às portas e se atrapalhou ao redor com as chaves em seus muitos bolsos. Finalmente, ele retirou a uma do bolso direito, murmurou "ah, é essa" e abriu as portas, revelando um longo corredor, com mais portas no final.

Só então um homem veio caminhando através das portas. No início irreconhecível, Albus levou uma olhada para ele e viu que era Neville Longbottom, outro dos amigos de seu pai e o professor de Herbologia da escola. Ele acenou para Rose e Albus, os dois acenaram de volta.

"Certo", ele começou. "Ok Hagrid, você pode ir agora", disse.

Hagrid atravessou as portas, deixando os alunos sozinhos com Neville, onde esperaram calmamente serem abordados.

"Olá alunos", ele começou. "Meu nome é Professor Longbottom. Sou chefe de Gryffindor e também vou ser seu professor de Herbologia. Agora eu deveria explicar uma coisa: há quatro casas em Hogwarts, e as pessoas em sua casa serão como sua família enquanto ficarem aqui, embora a união intercasas ainda seja importante. Bom comportamento e coisas como responder suas perguntas corretamente, você ganha pontos para sua casa, enquanto que o comportamento negativo irá subtraí-los. A casa com o maior número de pontos no final do ano vai ganhar a Taça das Casas, uma grande honra. Cada casa tem também seu diretor, que você pode recorrer se você tiver quaisquer problemas. Como mencionado antes, eu sou diretor de Gryffindor. Professor Flitwick é o de Ravenclaw, Professor Darvy é de Slytherin, e Handit é diretor de Hufflepuff. Aguardem aqui enquanto nos preparamos para classificar vocês.

Ele se virou e atravessou as portas, mas não antes de dar uma piscadela a Albus.

No segundo que as portas se fecharam, houve uma murmuração de toda a multidão de estudantes. Aparentemente, muito poucos deles sabiam exatamente como eles iam selecionados. Albus aproveitou esse tempo para olhar ao redor, seus colegas de classe. Eles pareciam bastante agradáveis, com menor exceção de dois deles. Uma deles era uma menina com longos cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos, que teria parecido muito bonita se não fosse pelo olhar triste no rosto. Alvo estava muito tentado a perguntar-lhe o que estava errado, mas a segunda pessoa rapidamente chamou sua atenção.

Ele era muito pálido, com um nariz pontudo e cabelo extremamente loiro penteado para trás de seu rosto. Ele tinha um olhar de tédio total. Ele havia o visto na Estação de Kings Cross, ele sabia disso. Seu tio Ron tinha sequer mencionado o seu nome... algo como Scorpius.

Só então, no entanto, antes que ele pudesse procurar pela sua cabeça o nome do menino, Neville reapareceu e acenou para a classe para segui-lo.

Eles foram levados para o Salão Principal e Albus quase deixou escapar um suspiro. Ele era gigantesco. Havia quatro mesas no salão, todas elas cheios de alunos. Ele pôde ver seu irmão James esticando a cabeça para dar uma boa olhada nele. Na parte da frente da sala, em um banquinho de três pernas, foi colocado o que Albus sabia ser o Chapéu Seleccionador. O silêncio encheu a sala. Após alguns momentos, um rasgo enorme apareceu no chapéu e ele começou a cantar.

"Oh, você está aqui em Hogwarts, onde a aprendizagem e diversão são garantidos,

Em uma escola sem momentos maçantes e você nunca vai se sentir entediado.

Aqui mágica espera por você, o tempo para aprender é agora.

Mas primeiro você deve ser selecionado, e assim eu vou te dizer como:

Basta colocar-me na sua cabeça, e deixar sua mente vagar livre.

Eu posso ver todos os seus pensamentos, e saber onde você deve estar!

Você pode pertencer a Gryffindor, onde a bravura é estimada.

Ou você pode ir para Ravenclaw, onde sua mente vai florescer.

Você pode acabar Slytherin, se você é confiante e astuto,

Ou talvez você esteja melhor em Hufflepuff, onde com deslealdade ganhará nada.

Só sei que onde você vai ser selecionado não mostra como você vai acabar

Isso mostra como você é visto por você, não se você é um inimigo ou amigo.

Separados vocês entrarão em colapso, mas unidos você ficam fortes.

Esqueça sua casa e aceite tudo em torno de você, e agora eu termino a minha música. "

As mesas explodiram em aplausos, alguns dos alunos do primeiro ano juntando-se nos aplausos. Neville ficou de pé na frente da sala e silêncio retornou.

"Certo", ele disse. "Quando eu chamar seu nome, por favor, sente-se no banco e coloque o Chapéu Seleccionador em sua cabeça. Após o Chapéu tomar a sua decisão, tome o seu assento com a sua nova casa."

"Quando é que podemos comer!" gritou uma voz na mesa de Gryffindor que Alvo reconheceu como a de seu irmão.

Houve risos e acordo leve por parte dos os outros estudantes, mas Neville lançou-lhe um olhar furtivo e ele ficou quieto.

"Anifur, Anastasia!" ele chamou.

A pequena menina com um rabo de cavalo fez seu caminho até a frente e enfiou o chapéu na cabeça. Depois de alguns instantes, o chapéu gritou "Hufflepuff"!

Anastasia fez seu caminho para a mesa de Hufflepuff, com outra menina chamada Vanessa Adams sendo a próxima.

"Bing, Bartleby!"

Um menino magricela, com um olhar um pouco presunçoso em seu rosto fez o seu caminho até o banco e, depois de alguns instantes, ele se tornou o primeiro Slytherin. Alvo estava apenas levemente prestando atenção. Ele pegou alguns nomes, ele tinha ouvido Elton Connor ser botado em Hufflepuff, assim como Dante Haug e Donovan Hornsbrook sendo classificados para Slytherin e Gryffindor, respectivamente.

Logo quando ele estava se virando, um nome familiar chamou sua atenção.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" Neville chamou.

O rapaz pálido que Albus havia reconhecido anteriormente caminhou até o chapéu e cuidadosamente colocou-o em sua cabeça. Ele ficou lá por vários minutos antes de o chapéu gritar: "Slytherin!"

Scorpius foi até a mesa de Sytherin, ainda parecendo muito entediado. Alvo viu Neville revirar os olhos, os lábios murmurando algo que parecia ter sido "grande surpresa".

Finalmente, depois de "Parish, Milton" ser selecionado para a Ravenclaw, Albus foi chamado. Ele se aproximou do chapéu, inquieto, sem saber se ele realmente queria saber a resposta para onde ele pertencia.

Sentou-se no banquinho e cuidadosamente colocou o chapéu na cabeça. Imediatamente depois de ter feito isso, ele ouviu uma voz pequena em seu ouvido dizer "Ah... outro Potter."

O coração de Alvo pulou em uma batida. A voz do Chapéu Seletor era extremamente assustadora.

"Oh Deus ... você é muito parecido com que o seu pai era, não é? Não tem muito em comum com seu irmão embora ... vamos olhar um pouco mais profundamente... Hmmm sim ... Você é muito um enigma , não é? "

Albus não tinha ideia do que era um enigma, mas só podia esperar que isso fosse algo bom.

"Ah, sim, isso é", disse o Chapéu Seletor, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

"Isso é porque ele pode "Albus disse para si mesmo, estupidamente.

"Oh, sim, eu posso ler todos os seus pensamentos Sr. Potter. Sinceramente, não sei onde colocá-lo. Você é muito inteligente... Mas eu não tenho certeza se você é digno de Ravenclaw. Você pode sempre ficar em Gryffindor ... Como o resto de sua família ... Mas mais uma vez ... Tanto seu pai e avô teriam ficado muito bem em Slytherin. E meu Deus, você é leal também ... você poderia ser um Hufflepuff também. Há muito de poder aí ... Você tem talento menino. "

Alvo começou a suar profusamente. Estava levando muito mais tempo para o chapéu decidir sobre ele do que tinha sobre qualquer outro, ele sabia disso.

"Hum... Estou honestamente perplexo. Você parece ser um equilíbrio quase perfeito de todas elas... A escolha é sua, garoto".

Albus sentiu seu coração pular em outra batida, seu pai tinha razão. O Chapéu Seletor deixava você escolher a sua própria casa.

"Bem... então me coloque em algum lugar aleatoriamente" Albus disse para o chapéu, esperando que ele não parecesse muito austero. Se ele estava sendo honesto consigo mesmo, ele realmente se não importava com para onde ele iria. Não tinha o chapéu apenas lhe dito que outras pessoas de sua família teriam ficado bem em Slytherin? Talvez fosse hora dele dar-lhe uma chance ... Mas novamente, o que seus pais pensariam? Ou seus primos? Ou seu irmão? A casa Gryffindor era praticamente tradição...

"Nada de errado com a quebra de tradição", ele ouviu o sussurro do chapéu em seu ouvido. "O que há de errado com apimentar um pouco as coisas? Talvez seja hora de parar de se preocupar com onde sua família acha que você pertence e começar a se preocupar com onde você acha que você pertence".

"Você está certo", disse Albus.

"Eu sei que eu estou" o chapéu respondeu confiante. "Então, estamos de acordo?"

Albus se preparou. Ele queria dar a isso mais atenção, mas já estava tomando muito tempo...

"Nós estamos de acordo", disse ao chapéu.

"Muito bem, então... Slytherin!".


End file.
